Fragilidad
by Adelle Beth
Summary: No sabía lo que pasaría en el futuro, pero de algo estaba segura, no dejaría a Ulquiorra, se permitiría nuevamente el placer de ser egoísta y no querer separarse de él. One-shot. Ulquihime.


¡Espero les guste!  
-.-.-.-.

**Fragilidad  
**

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Otra vez se vio observando la luna por aquella diminuta ventana. ¿Cuánto había durado su estancia en Las Noches? Lo ignoraba, de cualquier manera, poco le importaba. Había sentido el reiatsu de sus amigos –para ser más precisos, el de Ichigo- acercándose. Estaba a poco tiempo de ser libre.

Fuera el tiempo que había estado en ese lugar, había llegado a ligarse a él inconscientemente.

Pero no, no deseba quedarse ahí. De hecho, deseaba volver a su mundo, disfrutar momentos agradables con sus amigos, tener largas pláticas con Tatsuki, comer con Matsumoto sus combinaciones extrañas pero de buen sabor a su paladar…deseaba volver a su vida cotidiana.

Pero algo le ataba a ese lugar, más que algo, alguien, y ese alguien era quien la cuidaba, quien la protegía.

¿Cómo se había encariñado con él? No lo sabía. Cuando menos se había dado cuenta, añoraba las breves y algo espaciadas visitas del cuarto Espada. Él se había convertido en algo que no podía describir. Cuando estaban juntos, Inoue olvidaba por completo a Ichigo Kurosaki… olvidaba todo, y hasta podría jurar que las cortas palabras que cruzaba con el Arrancar eran agradables.

Así es, sin darse cuenta, había adquirido un cariño muy especial por Ulquiorra desplazando completamente el amor que le tenía a Ichigo.

Sin embargo, sabía que lo que ella sentía era poco más que una fantasía que nunca se haría realidad, dentro de poco vería a su salvador llegar a por ella y enfrascarse en una lucha contra su captor.

Fuera cual fuera el resultado, ella saldría perdiendo.

En esa lucha, no había victoria para ella. Quien fuera el ganador, el otro saldría gravemente lastimado, sino muerto, que era lo más seguro, y la chica no podría soportar la muerte de ninguno.

Sabía que Ulquiorra no era malo en realidad, él sólo seguía órdenes de Aizen, él no era como los otros Espada que mataban por matar, él no actuaba si no creía necesario hacerlo. Tenerlo como aliado sería grandioso…pero sabía su fidelidad para con Aizen, y sabía que siquiera proponerle que se pasara al bando contrario iba ser una ofensa muy grande a su persona.

Pero estar lejos de él no era una idea que ella pudiera concebir, si antes soñaba con que Kurosaki viniera a salvarla, ahora soñaba con que el mismo Ulquiorra regresara con ella y vivieran en el mundo humano.

Fantasía absurda.

Porque sabía que el nunca accedería, y ella nunca tendría el valor de por lo menos plantearle la propuesta.

El lugar de Ulquiorra era Hueco Mundo, y el lugar de ella era el mundo humano. Así de simple, así de doloroso.

Tal vez el destino había querido que ellos se conocieran, pero el destino no haría que ellos estuvieran juntos, no había lugar en ningún mundo para una pareja compuesta por un hollow y un humano. Simplemente la idea era absurda, algo aberrante que ni siquiera debía pensarse.

Pero Orihime no tenía la culpa de ser tan fantasiosa.

Una lágrima salió recorriendo toda su mejilla y deteniéndose en el borde de su mentón como vacilando si quedarse y secarse ahí o caer al frío piso. Cayó, así como las esperanzas de la chica por tener un final feliz.

El reiatsu se hacía cada vez más fuerte. El miedo a no saber que pasaría se estaba apoderando de ella.

Otra nueva lágrima cayó, más rápida que la anterior. Era una lágrima de culpa, porque ella sólo había pensado en que el que debía ir con ella era Ulquiorra, nunca se le cruzó por la mente que ella se quedara; que le dijera a Ichigo que no quería irse, que quería quedarse con Ulquiorra, no importaba si él no sintiera lo mismo por ella, no importaba si la acusaban de una verdadera traidora. Se iría si el Arrancar le dijera que no la quería con él, pero sólo accedería a marcharse si oía al chico decir eso.

Pero no, era demasiado egoísta como para sacrificar su vida en su mundo, demasiado cobarde para enfrentar a la Sociedad de Almas…Orihime no era más que una persona temerosa.

Alguna vez le habían dicho que era como Adabelle –una princesa de un cuento muy famoso cuando ella iba en primaria-, que equivocado estaba quien se lo había dicho. Adabelle, así como la pintaban en ese cuento, era una persona bella y con un sentido de la justicia enorme, que no dudaba en sacrificarse por lo que más amaba, además de que era decidida y nunca dejaba que el miedo la dominara.

Ella era todo lo contrario, siempre temerosa, siempre de acuerdo con los demás con el miedo de lo que pasara si estuviera en contra, siempre dependiente… ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en eso? ¿Desde cuando se había convertido en una marioneta que cualquiera podía controlar?

Tal vez desde que se había percatado de que más que ayuda a sus amigos, era estorbo.

Llegó a la conclusión de que ella no merecía estar ni con Ichigo ni con Ulquiorra, no merecía estar con nadie. Ellos no tenían porque soportar a alguien como ella. Lo único que los ligaba a ella era compromiso por una amiga, y una orden.

Para ese momento, las lágrimas cubrían el rostro de Orihime, y ella no se esforzaba ya por reprimirse, bastante tiempo llevaba guardando para si misma todas sus emociones, y para ese punto ya se había ahogado en ellas.

Ichigo estaba a punto de llegar, y ella sentía como el vacío de su estómago se iba agrandando.

¿Qué haría cuándo él llegara? ¿Qué haría Ulquiorra? Había dos resultados posibles: O ella regresaba a su mundo, o se quedaba en el que estaba. Las dos eran tentadoras, tenía las mismas ansias de quedarse así como de irse. Pero, todo sería resultado de la derrota de alguien. Ella estaba dispuesta a curar a ambas personas terminada la pelea, pero nada le aseguraba que le permitirían hacerlo.

Orihime era la causa de que todo eso estuviera pasando, su único error fue ir hacia el lugar en donde Ulquiorra y Yammy habían aparecido. A partir de ahí se fueron desencadenando los demás hechos, hasta llegar a ese punto. Lo peor de todo, es que se sentía aún más egoísta porque no estaba nada arrepentida por todo lo que había pasado.

Sin embargo, aún si Orihime nunca hubiera ido a ese lugar, algún día Ulquiorra le descubriría utilizando su único poder y la historia sería la misma, el destino otra vez hacía su cruel jugarreta, de una u otra forma, el Arrancar y la humana terminarían conociéndose, siempre como enemigos.

Aún así, agradecía haber conocido a Ulquiorra, aunque al principio no era alguien que le agradaba mucho, había podido conocerlo, no del todo, pero sí lo suficiente como para haberse quedado prendada de él.

Una tenue sonrisa se hizo presente aún cuando las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. De las cosas maravillosas que habían pasado en su vida, conocer a Ulquiorra había sido una de ellas.

Era una persona frágil, después de todo, era un humano. También era sensible y la determinación que le sobraba a Kurosaki le faltaba a ella, pero dentro de su fragilidad había un poco de fortaleza, la suficiente para evitar que se quebrara en varias ocasiones de gran tensión.

Y esperaba que esa fortaleza le ayudara a sostenerse cuando presenciara la pelea de las dos personas que más apreciaba. Si alguien merecía morir, era ella. No entendía porque la consideraban tan importante como para pelear a muerte por ella.

La fuerza de Ichigo era tanta como la de Ulquiorra, sin embargo, aún no sabía como utilizarla completamente sin perder el control, una desventaja para él y una ventaja para el Espada. Sin embargo, si Ichigo se enojaba podría incluso rebasar el poder de Ulquiorra y vencerlo. Su pelea no permitiría interrupciones y lo único que podría hacer Orihime sería ver y esperar a que las cosas acabasen.

Estaba decidida, fuera cual fuera el resultado, ella lo aceptaría. Si regresaba a su mundo, viviría su vida como siempre, evitando preocupar a los demás y esperando poder olvidar a Ulquiorra, que esperaba en todo caso, que estuviese bien. Si se quedaba en Las Noches, haría todo lo posible por evitar que Ulquiorra le diera el golpe final a Ichigo y a este último le convencería de irse. Éste se iría de mala gana, y nunca más le volvería a ver, ni a él, ni a sus amigos, pero estaría bien en Hueco Mundo.

Lo más probable es que cuando ya no le fuera útil a Aizen, Ulquiorra la acabaría matando, pero eso ya no le interesaba, por lo menos podría pasar más tiempo con el chico.

Decidió ponerle fin a sus historias de fantasía en las que siempre había un hermoso desenlace, para ese triángulo de emociones no había ningún final que fuera feliz para nadie. Era imposible que los tres salieran ganando. En su historia no había ni princesas decididas, ni héroes que fueran perfectos, ni villanos que fueran malos. Sólo había una chica temerosa, un rescatador que tenía un lado oscuro, y un captor que sólo seguía órdenes.

Y si lo pensaba mejor. ¿En qué parte la necesitaban más? Dentro de lo poco que ella podía hacer…En la Sociedad de Almas tenían a varios sujetos con sus misma habilidades y más fuertes, eso ya se lo habían dicho una vez, ella era Totalmente prescindible. Pero por algo Ulquiorra y Aizen se habían fijado en su habilidad. ¿Era más necesaria en Las Noches? Era posible. Tal vez y con un poco de esfuerzo haría que Ulquiorra se volviera más abierto, ayudaría en lo que pudiera…y cuando ya no se necesitara, aceptaría su muerte como algo inevitable.

Pero… ¿estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse de esa manera? Las cosas no eran tan fáciles, ella quería volver a su antigua forma de vida, pero con una nueva persona en su vida: Ulquiorra Schiffer. El problema era que para realizar ese sueño, se necesitaban de de dos personas, y dudaba que el Espada accediera a ir con ella. Él también tenía vida, y su vida estaba en Hueco Mundo, no podía pedir que él se sacrificara cuando ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo. Además, ¿quién decía que Ulquiorra sintiera algo por ella?

Otra vez la duda la atormentó, no pedía que él la quisiera tanto como ella a él, pero quería que por lo menos la apreciara un poco, que dejara de verla como una orden.

Si volvía al mundo humano, se enfrentaría algún día con la unión de Ichigo y Rukia, sabía que algo entre ellos dos había comenzado a surgir sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, ¿qué podría hacer? Sabía que la persona indicada para Ichigo siempre había sido Rukia Kuchiki, una persona fuerte como ella sería un gran soporte para el muchacho. Sin embargo, hacía tiempo que se había resignado a aceptar la relación futura que sabía, algún día se daría. Además, el amor por el chico de cabellos naranjas se había ido desvaneciendo pasando sólo a un cariño de amigos y a una admiración profunda. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le dolería un poco verlos juntos.

Por otra parte, no soportaba el hecho de que sus amigos se estuvieran sacrificando por salvarla, y que ella se estuviera resignando a un futuro incierto. Les debía mucho, y no quería que todo su esfuerzo fuera inútil.

Estando en su monólogo interior no se había percatado de que Ulquiorra había entrado para avisarle que su amigo estaba a escasos minutos de llegar. Al verla tirada sobre el suelo sollozando había optado por quedarse ahí hasta que la chica advirtiera su presencia.

Cuando lo hizo, Orihime lo volteó a ver. Una extraña sensación de incomodidad invadió al Espada al verla llena de lágrimas. Se preguntó si estaba llorando por Kurosaki, estaba casi seguro de que así era.

- Tu amigo estará aquí pronto, mujer –dijo con su típica voz indiferente

Orihime asintió lentamente.

- ¿Lloras por él?

Hubo un momento de duda.

- Tal vez

No estaba acostumbrado a que la chica le diera respuestas tan ambiguas.

- Quiero irme de aquí…pero a la misma vez quiero quedarme

Ulquiorra alzó una ceja.

- ¿Quedarte?  
- Aquí está una de las personas que más me importan –dijo quebrando su voz- Si me voy, es probable que nunca más la vea  
- No te irás. De eso me encargaré yo. Eliminaré a ese amigo tuyo y te quedarás aquí hasta que Aizen-sama diga lo contrario

Nuevas lágrimas empezaron a fluir. Como detestaba verla así.

- No quiero que ni tú ni él mueran –volvió a hablar- Por mi culpa está pasando eso  
- ¿En qué te afecta que yo muera?  
- No lo soportaría

Realmente estaba sorprendido. Pero bueno, esa chica siempre estaba llena de sorpresas.

Nuevamente Orihime rompió en sollozos. ¿Qué más daba que la viera así? Ya no podía hacer nada, toda su voluntad estaba quebrantada.

La única persona que la hacía sentir segura era él. Junto al Cuarto Espada se sentía protegida, se sentía bien, y en esos momentos necesitaba sentir esa protección. Dentro de poco esa relativa paz sería cortada por la llegada de su amigo y a partir de ahí no sabría lo que vendría.

Sintió cuando se acercaba a ella con se paso firme y calmado. Esperaba que la pasara de largo pero en vez de eso sintió como se postraba enfrente de ella y la envolvía en un abrazo.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, aunque sentía el frío tacto de él sobre ella, no se sentía incómoda. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que la chica se calmó.

- ¿Quién es la persona que más te importa? –Preguntó el chico con aparente calma  
- Tú…-susurró

Y de cierta manera, la respuesta no le sorprendió.

Estaba decidido. Él la protegería, no solo como una orden de Aizen-sama, sino porque al decirle eso Orihime, inmediatamente había pasado a ser posesión suya, y como tal, no dejaría que alguien la tocara, mucho menos que se la llevaran.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba sintiendo en aquél momento, ya le preguntaría a la chica más adelante, al parecer ella era toda una encilopedia de emociones que estaba seguro, a partir de ese momento, podría consultar cuantas veces quisiera.

Mientras tanto, Orihime se sentía bien recargada sobe el pecho de Ulquiorra, su miedo, su tristeza, todo había desaparecido. No sabía lo que pasaría en el futuro, pero de algo estaba segura, no dejaría a Ulquiorra, se permitiría nuevamente el placer de ser egoísta y no querer separarse de él.

Tal vez no volvería a su mundo, tal vez si la considerasen como traidora, o tal vez Ulquiorra accedería a ir con ella y convertirse en un aliado, o simplemente no estarían en ningún bando y se irían lejos de ahí, visitando ambos mundos de vez en cuando. Lo que pasara, no iba a hacer que Orihime se separase de la persona que más quería, no permitiría que nadie saliera lastimado.

Un estruendo interrumpió la calma del lugar. Cuando el humo se dispersó, se vio la figura de Ichigo, con su postura de combate.

Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó por su rostro cuando vio a Orihime aferrada a Ulquiorra y a éste envolviéndola con sus brazos. Una mueca de furia se hizo presente.

- ¡¿Qué crees que le estás haciendo?! –le espetó malinterpretando la situación

Antes de que el Arrancar pudiera ponerse en pie (porque no se molestaría en darle explicaciones), fue detenido por la chica, quién se incorporó con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

No importaba ya el resultado, con Ulquiorra estaría bien.

Ante la mirada confundida de Ichigo y la mirada expectante de Ulquiorra, quedó en medio de los dos, mirando a Ichigo con una sonrisa calmada. No iba a permitir que pelearan, no iba a permitir que ninguno se hiciera daño, por primera vez haría lo que ella creía correcto, lucharía por lo que le importaba y no dudaría de ella ni un momento.

Lo único que quería era estar con Ulquiorra y con sus amigos, si eso no era posible, no replicaría nada, pero no se alejaría de su querido hollow, porque estaba decidida a enseñarle todas las cosas suficientes para hacerlo lo más humano posible, para que pudiera sentir junto a ella muchas emociones indescriptibles, le enseñaría todo un mundo fuera del blanco, todo una gama de colores que los esperaban.

Si Adabelle fuera real, lo más seguro es que hubiera estado muy orgullosa de la determinación de la chica.

_Porque si llegas a creer plenamente en ti, todo lo demás será llevadero_

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Oh Dios… mi primer fic de esta pareja, ji, que emoción *-*. Espero les guste. Realmente se me vino la idea a la cabeza y decidí transcribirla, no soy buena en eso de los dramas y realmente no sé que salió de todo esto xDU.... Quise poner la fase de una Orihime frágil. Porque aunque se muestra con una gran determinación no creo que sea tan fácil para alguien sacrificar todo lo que aprecia por estar con la persona que quiere. Igual y se tortura mucho pero, la verdad, saber que todo mundo se está casi matando por rescatarte no es algo fácil de llevar, y más si una parte de ti no quiere irse. Vaya manera de terminar el año, con mi primer fic de Bleach con la pareja que más me gusta, a ver como me va xDUU…

Agradezco a quien lea este fic y agradecería también sus comentarios para saber que tal estuvo la historia. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


End file.
